Una humana especial
by Sakura Tachi
Summary: ¿Qué habría pasado si es que Loki no hubiera interrumpido el beso entre Balder y la inocente Yui? Si es que te quedaste con las ganas de ver ese hubiera, has encontrado el fanfic ideal. Spoiler del Capítulo 7 de Kamigami no asobi. Y recuerda siempre: Cuando un Dios dice algo, no lo tomes a la ligera.
1. Una humana especial

Disclaimer: Yo no soy dueña de los personajes de Kamigami no asobi (Ludere deorum), todo lo pertenece a Nippon Ichi Software y Broccoli, así como al estudio Brain's Base. Yo solo uso los personajes para entretener a los lectores de esta página. Esta actividad es sin fines comerciales. Yo no pretendo ofender a nadie.

Advertencia: Contiene lemon o smut, entre Balder y Yui, así es que si no te gusta esta pareja por favor no lo leas. Hay varios otros fanfics de otras parejas en este sitio. Hay spoiler del capítulo 7 del animé Kamigami no asobi.

**Una humana especial**

En frente de una multitud de estudiantes, bajo una noche iluminada solo por las estrellas se encontraba el Dios griego Apollon dispuesto a iniciar su discurso de apertura para el festival del colegio –Damas y caballeros, el día por fin ha llegado para…

–¡Hablas demasiado! ¡Empieza de una vez! – le interrumpió una voz masculina que fue seguida de una serie de risas de personas divertidas por la situación.

Apollon se sonrojó y le respondió –Oye, Dee-Dee… ¡El discurso inaugural es el trabajo del presidente del Consejo Estudiantil! ¡Es mi trabajo!.

–Por fin es hora de encender las luces – comentó a sus compañeros el Dios griego, Hades.

–Sí– le contestó Tsukito. Enseguida el Dios de cabellos morados se puso a buscar a alguien con la mirada entre los estudiantes presentes.

–¿Qué pasa hermano? – Preguntó a su lado, el Dios Takeru.

– No veo a Yui Kusanagi –

Mientras tanto en un pasillo solitario se encontraba la joven con uno de los Dioses.

– Ba… Balder-san. Eh la ceremonia de… –

–¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi? – Le preguntó directamente él.

– Eh? –

–¿Es por Loki verdad? ¿Es porque te gusta Loki? –

– Balder-san ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó Yui confundida.

– Ya veo, ya entiendo– Dijo el Dios, con resignación.

A lo lejos se escuchaba la cuenta regresiva para la inauguración del festival escolar para lo cual se encenderían las luces de los puestos del mercado.

_¡Cinco!_

– En ese caso… –Continuó repentinamente Balder.

_¡Cuatro!_

– Me encargaré de que sólo me veas a mí– Sentenció Hringhorni, no dejando cabida a una posible discusión.

_¡Tres!_

El Dios nórdico de la luz, Balder, se acercó a Yui con una mirada decidida.

_¡Dos!_

El espacio entre ambos era escaso y Balder se encargó se disminuirlo aún más al tomar por el mentón el rostro de Yui, nunca perdiendo de vista su mirada, se acercó aún más a la doncella.

_¡Uno!_

Kusanagi Yui era muy poco intuitiva en las cosas del amor, pero incluso ella misma lo veía venir. El inminente beso con el Dios nórdico, Balder. Prácticamente sentía su cálido aliento rosarle los labios.

_¡Cero!_

En ese momento las luces se encendieron a lo lejos, y esta no hiso más que acompañar el momento tierno que vivía la humana con el Dios. La inocente Yui, cerró los ojos y respondió en un principio torpemente, a su primer beso.

Los segundos pasaban y ambos seguían sumidos en tan dulce muestra de cariño, hasta que tuvieron que detenerse por falta de oxígeno, se separaron escasamente un par de pulgadas, ambos con las mejillas sonrojadas y maravillados en la mirada del otro. El Dios, quien aún sostenía a Yui por la nuca y con la otra descansando en la espalda de la humana, para no perder contacto de ella.

El mismo día en la mañana le había dicho prácticamente que quería estar junto a ella, sosteniendo su mano, tocando su piel, sintiendo su presencia inmune a su encanto natural, sintiendo que esos ojos lo veían tal y como él era, por la eternidad.

Balder la miró y sonrió cuando Yui se acercó a él esta vez, y él gustoso respondió al beso, en un principio tiernamente porque no quería asustar a quien había elegido en su corazón para pasar el resto de su vida, pero su resolución no duró por mucho por culpa de la joven, quien lo tentó diciendo su nombre en un suspiro, –Balder– dándole una oportunidad que no pudo rechazar, así es que en ese momento, el beso pasó a uno apasionado, cuando el rubio usó su lengua para acariciar un lugar no explorado por ningún otro Dios o humano antes.

Pronto la temperatura entre ellos pareció aumentar, las manos acariciaban vehemente el cuerpo del otro, y mientras esto continuaba, ellos se dirigieron a la habitación de la joven, la suerte estaba con ellos, porque no tropezaron con nada, ni se encontraron con nadie en el camino.

Luego de cerrar la puerta tras ellos, pusieron seguro y llegaron a la cama, en donde el uno al otro se ayudaron a desvestirse. El bléiser, el chaleco, la corbata y finalmente la camisa, dejó desnudo al Dios Balder. Por su parte, él ayudó a desvestir a Yui, desabrochando los botones uno a uno, disfrutando de la experiencia, de la blusa blanca, para luego encontrar un sostén de tela celeste y unas bragas a juego. Con las manos temblorosas desabrochó el corpiño por detrás.

El Dios nórdico se quedó sorprendido al ver los pechos de la joven, al ver que él estaba devorándola con la mirada, ella se sonrojó, y decidió hacer lo mismo.

Sus facciones eran hermosas, tenía los pectorales marcados, y sus manos eran grandes, fuertes, pero en apariencia eran delicadas. Él era perfecto, tal y como se esperaba de un Dios.

Yui tomó una de sus manos y la guió hacia sus senos. Ella quería ser tocada, y a la vez quería tocarlo a él. Sentir su corazón, sentir que solo importaba el presente.

Balder acarició los pechos de Kusanagi, y vio como ella cerraba los ojos ante el placer, así es que siguió acariciando uno con la mano y al otro le prestó mayor atención. Él empezó a besar el pezón con los labios, luego succionó y lamió, así recorrió todo el seno. Luego cambió su atención al otro.

Yui sentía un desbordante placer, pero le pareció injusto solo disfrutar ella, por lo que empezó a acariciar sus pectorales y descendió hasta llegar a un bulto cubierto por tela, en un comienzo acarició insegura suavemente, pero al escuchar gruñidos de placer contra su pecho, usó ambas manos para masturbar a Balder.

Su humana tenía un encanto natural. Por primera vez en su vida, desde que la conoció, sintió que su encanto inconsciente no le afectaba. Ella era la humana que lo hacía sentir normal, ella era especial para él.

Con aquello en mente, pronto, las caricias y besos no fueron suficiente, por lo que el Dios rubio terminó de desnudarlos a ambos y posicionó su pene en la entrada de la doncella, la miró a los ojos buscando alguna inseguridad, mas no la encontró, por lo que ambos se besaron. Balder introdujo lentamente su miembro de nueve pulgadas. Se alegró al notar que ella estaba bien lubricada. No obstante al cabo de algunos centímetros algo impidió su avance. Era la prueba de que Yui seguía siendo virgen. Él se alejó un poco del rostro de Yui.

–Esto va a doler, Yui–

–Lo sé, pero no se puede evitar–

–Desearía que no doliera, pero al menos, cuando te duela puedes morderme–

–Prefiero que me beses–

–Vale. Gracias por este regalo–

Por toda respuesta, ella lo besó y sus lenguas empezaron una lucha por el dominio. Balder agarró sus caderas y con una veloz estocada rompió el himen de Yui. Silenciosas lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de la joven. No obstante el beso seguía creciendo en pasión. Palabras dulces le susurraba el Dios a la ahora mujer.

El joven rubio permaneció quieto mimándola con caricias, deleitándose con la calidez y estreches de las paredes que aprisionaban a su pene dentro de la joven, hasta que al cabo de unos minutos ella le dio a entender que ya no dolía tanto.

Y así fue como comenzó la ancestral danza del amor entre los amantes. Balder penetraba lenta pero profundamente a Yui, ella gemía su nombre y lo besaba con ahínco.

Cuando ella sintió que su pene tocó un lugar en especial, ella se sintió desfallecer de placer. Él debió notarlo, porque volvió a penetrar en el mismo ángulo, y nuevamente ella gimió extasiada. Al sentir que ella pronto se vendría, Baldr decidió aumentar la velocidad y penetrarla más fuerte. En el momento que sintió que ella tuvo un orgasmo gritó su nombre –¡Balder! – , él se sintió tan feliz y excitado de verla, que también alcanzó el éxtasis y eyaculó dentro de ella, de su humana especial – ¡Yui! –

* * *

En ese mismo momento, pero en otro lugar se encontraba un joven de ojos verdes riendo con amigos, cuando repentinamente sintió que el grillete de su oreja que suprimía sus poderes, temblaba y se calentaba hasta casi quemar. Aquello solo podía significar dos cosas, él estaba usando sus poderes o… alguien los ocupaba invocando con un acto de la naturaleza que le era atribuido a él, Dionisio, el Dios de la fertilidad.

–Que extraño… – Susurró para sí el pelirrojo.

–¿Ocurre algo Dee-Dee? –

–No es nada– Le respondió a Apollon, después de todo no estaba seguro de quién o qué había causado aquello.

* * *

En la habitación de Kusanagi Yui. Sus respiraciones se normalizaron entre besos tiernos que compartía la pareja.

Al cabo de minutos, los gemidos y gruñidos de placer inundaron nuevamente la habitación de Yui, y estos cesaron solo durante pequeñas siestas y algunas palabras durante la noche.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol iluminaron la habitación a través de las cortinas mal juntadas de la ventana, ambos seguían abrazados, ella en los brazos de él. Estaban cansados, pero felices.

Lamentablemente Balder debía regresar a su habitación, de lo contrario los demás sospecharían algo. La relación de ambos, saldría a la luz en otro momento, pero ese día no. Él se vistió, y antes de salir, despertó a Yui, le dio un largo beso.

–Yui, debo irme, pero quiero que sepas que lo de anoche significó mucho para mí. No me arrepiento de nada–

–Para mí también fue algo inolvidable–

–Entonces, ¿Nos veremos en la tarde? –

–Si–

–Descansa, lo necesitas–

–Tú también–

Él le dio un beso de despedida y fue a su habitación. Por alguna extraña razón Yui al cerrar los ojos nuevamente, recordó que alguna vez escuchó a alguien decir en una broma "Cuando un Dios dice algo, no lo tomes a la ligera".

Poco sabía ella que dentro de ella la semilla del Dios de la luz, Baldr Hringhorni, había sido plantada en uno de sus óvulos, y comenzaba a desarrollarse.

….

..

.


	2. Su humana especial

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de los personajes de Kamigami no asobi (Ludere deorum), todo le pertenece a Nippon Ichi Software y Broccoli, así como al estudio Brain's Base. Yo solo uso los personajes para entretener a los lectores de esta página. Esta actividad es sin fines comerciales. No pretendo ofender a nadie.

Advertencia: Hay spoiler del capítulo 9 del animé Kamigami no asobi, y omisión completa de los hechos del capítulo 8, 10 y 11.

.

..

...

...

**Una humana especial**

...

..

.

En la academia Balder caminaba rumbo a la biblioteca. Thoth le había pedido, en medio de la clase, que le fuera a buscar un libro que había olvidado ahí en el mesón de siempre. El problema era que Balder no sabía a cuál se refería, pero buscaría.

Sus pensamientos se dirigieron al sueño que tuvo la mañana después de haberle demostrado su amor por primera vez a Yui durante aquella noche tan especial, hace 4 semanas y 2 días, si sus cuentas no fallaban. Desde aquel entonces habían repetido aquella hermosa noche varias veces.

El Dios de la luz recordó aquella fría mañana de invierno.

* * *

Cuando salió de la habitación de Kusanagi, le asombró que estuviese lloviendo a cántaros formando varios charcos, caminó algunos pasos y por su torpedad de siempre, el agua en el piso causó que resbalara.

Justo en ese momento Takeru se encontraba realizando su rutina diaria cerca de allí, cuando vio la caída de su compañero. Este detuvo su trote, se acercó a Baldr y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie. Realmente estaba sorprendido, porque aquel día no había clases y el rubio estaba con el uniforme escolar, y además porque usualmente Balder estaba acompañado por una horda de estudiantes o alguno de sus amigos, como Loki, Thor o Yui, pero esta vez estaba solo.

–Buenos días, Balder ¿Qué haces tan temprano por aquí? –

–Buen día, Takeru. Estaba paseando por los alrededores, es un hermoso día, seguramente mañana las flores se verán más resplandecientes que nunca. Por cierto, me encontré con Yui, dice que no soporta bien los días lluviosos, así es que permanecerá en su habitación durante el día–

–Que problema tener cuerpos humanos, son tan débiles, se ven afectados por cosas tan insignificantes como el clima. Ya sospechaba que la nieve ayer y la lluvia hoy, era mucho para ella, por eso no la esperé para trotar–

–Eso parece, yo voy a quedarme también en mi habitación, porque creo que me voy a enfermar si es que sigo aquí afuera, iré a dormir, Por favor ¿Le puedes avisar a los demás, Takeru-san? –

–Vale. Mejor apresúrate. Yo seguiré en lo mío. Adiós–

–Gracias, nos vemos–

Con aquello todo quedaba perfecto, nadie sospecharía al menos por el momento. Un bostezo escapó de su boca. Tenía mucho sueño.

Al entrar en su habitación, se desnudó y se dispuso a dormir. Las cobijas eran muy cálidas y lo llevaron rápidamente al mundo de los sueños.

El Dios nórdico de la luz nunca soñaba, ni tenía pesadillas, pero aquella mañana fue la excepción. Él se encontraba caminando por un sendero cercano a su hogar de la infancia, era su camino favorito, y él sonreía ante aquel hermoso clima y los animales que lo miraban embelesados por su encanto desplegado inconsciente. Vio un árbol frondoso, era el más grande de entre los que rodeaban el sendero. El árbol en el que su madre solía sentarse y cantarle con aquella voz melodiosa, aún cuando estaba en su vientre, según le había contado su padre. Sonrió ante el recuerdo. Todo era hermoso, hasta que repentinamente todo empezó a perder color y el momento se detuvo y todo estaba en blanco y negro. Hasta que gradualmente Balder se encontró en la obscuridad, pero él podía verse a sí mismo. Por algún motivo la situación no le causaba miedo. Entonces escuchó una voz suave y una luz rosada que le dijo – Cuídala, no permitas que algo malo le suceda a ella. Por favor, no la dejes sola–

– ¿Quién eres? ¿Te refieres a Yui? –

–No tengo nombre. No lo sé, ¿Ella es la persona más importante para ti? Yui… ¿Así se llama?–

Por algún motivo el hecho de que aquella voz no tuviera nombre no le daba desconfianza, sino tristeza y extrañeza – Sí, Yui es la persona más importante para mí. Quisiera pasar el resto de mis días con ella–

Aquello fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, debido a que su sueño volvía a su curso. La obscuridad junto a la luz rosa se habían ido.

Aquella tarde se encontró con Yui y cenaron juntos, a nadie le extrañó porque sabían del "castigo" que le había impuesto Balder a la chica.

Luego se acurrucaron juntos en la chimenea de la habitación de ella. A momentos se besaban tiernamente y hablaban para conocerse más. Balder estaba cada vez más enamorado de la muchacha, y ella del Dios. Por alguna razón él se sentía más posesivo de ella.

* * *

Al llegar a la biblioteca divisó un libro grande sobre una de las mesas. No había más libros en las demás mesas, así es que supuso que sería ese el que necesitaba el profesor. Lo cogió y se devolvió al salón de clases.

Cuando entró divisó que Apollon estaba mirando a Yui, y que Hades le pasaba un trozo de papel doblado seguramente con algún mensaje. Sus celos se elevaron repentinamente a un gran nivel, mas él con el rostro inexpresivo se acercó a Thoth y le entregó el libro. No se había equivocado de libro. El maestro asintió, mientras continuaba con la explicación de la lección de aquel día.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como Kusanagi leía el mensaje del Dios griego y se sonrojaba. Balder apretó los puños por un momento, y siguió hasta su asiento correspondiente.

La clase transcurrió sin percance. Hasta que sonó el timbre que anunciaba el receso de clases. Balder se acercó a Hades.

–Hades Aidoneus, ¿Podríamos conversar a fuera? –

El aludido asintió con la cabeza y siguió al Dios nórdico al pasillo.

–Hades, ¿Por qué le pasaste un papel a Yui? –

– ¿Disculpa? No tengo por qué responder aquello– Respondió un sonrojado Dios del inframundo.

– ¿Te gusta Yui? ¿Es eso? Déjame decirte que no tienes ninguna posibilidad con ella, así es que lo mejor es que ni si quiera lo intentes, solo saldrás perdiendo–

– Si ella me gusta o no, es mí asunto. Además, ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que ella no me correspondería? –

– ¡Porque ella y yo...! –

Justo en ese momento alguien llegó e interrumpió al rubio.

– ¡Hades-san! Por fin te encuentro. Ah, hola Balder-san– La joven de cabellos morados le sonreía a ambos.

–Yui-san, ¿Vamos? Hay algo que debo mostrarte, ven– Sin más el rubio tomó de la mano a Kusanagi y los encaminó hacia otro pasillo solitario en donde soltó el agarre de su muñeca, y se acercó aún más al espacio personal de la chica. Él frotó sus labios contra los de ella y empezaron un apasionado beso.

Ambos no sabían por qué el despliegue de celos de Balder. No obstante aquello Yui notaba cómo él se volvía más atento a sus necesidades, como el afecto o en detalles continuos, y cuando se trataba de deberes él era el primero en ayudarla. Yui concluyó que él se había vuelto más observador que antes.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, sin darse cuenta ya estaban a mitad del año escolar, y con ese motivo se presentaron los exámenes semestrales, la sesión de estudio para aprobarlos, y con ello ocurrió el incidente de Cassandra con el Dios Apollon.

Yui y Balder paseaban a diario por los jardines de la Academia. Fue durante uno de esos paseos por los alrededores de la academia, que Balder se declaró a Yui y le pidió que fuera su novia, a lo que ella tras algunas lágrimas aceptó. Él había leído en la biblioteca que los humanos para empezar nuevas relaciones tenían que preguntarlo y entregar un anillo como símbolo. Por eso es que él le regaló un anillo de plata con un hermoso grabado en el interior "Para mi humana especial, Yui Kusanagi".

Aquella tarde ellos les contaron a los demás Dioses y varias fueron las reacciones. Unos más renuentes que otros, pero al final, todos felicitaron a la pareja.

Horas después Los clubes iniciaron sus actividades. Apollon por su parte no asistió al suyo porque la duda lo intrigaba, necesitaba saber qué le esperaría a Bal-Bal y la Hada. Si había algún futuro problema que él pudiera ayudar a evitar, lo haría. Así es que se fue caminando a la fuente más cercana a la entrada de la Academia, quedaba bastante cerca del jardín que cuidaba Dionisio. Le pidió a Tsukito que lo acompañara para anotar todo lo que él dijera al usar sus poderes y ver las predicciones relevantes del futuro o cercano presente. Cuando llegaron el rubio le preguntó a su amigo.

– ¿Listo, Tsuki-Tsuki? –

–Sí–

– ¡Bien! Entonces, aquí vamos–

Apollon puso las manos sobre el agua de la fuente, cerró los ojos y se concentró. Poco a poco las gotas de agua empezaron a elevarse y a girar a su alrededor sin caer. En ese instante fue que Apollon vio una escena, pero tan veloz como llegó, se fue y lo dejó tan asombrado que el agua cayó velozmente hacia la fuente salpicando a su ropa y la de su acompañante.

–Eso fue… inesperado, Apollon Agana Belea, ¿Qué fue lo que viste? –

–Creo que… creo que hada-san va a tener un bebé–

– ¡¿QUÉ?! – Fue el grito de asombro del Dios del vino y la fertilidad, Dionisio, que había estado regando una de las plantas más cercanas a ellos cuando el rubio reveló su visión.

En otro lugar de la Academia, Thoth entraba en el gran salón de Zeus para el reporte diario sobre el progreso de los Dioses. Al principio no se veía nadie debido a que todo estaba en penumbras, pero después de algunos segundos una luz iluminó el trono del Director de la Escuela de Dioses, y por detrás de un pilar apareció caminando lentamente.

– ¿Y bien? –

–Todo sigue igual que ayer, excepto porque al parecer hoy el torpe, digo, Balder le propuso a Kusanagi que fueran pareja. ¿Ya sabías que esto pasaría, verdad?–

El aludido tomó su báculo y le mostró los momentos en los que desde el principio se notaba una atracción del Dios nórdico por la humana. Después de eso, Zeus se quedó pensando en cuál podría ser el próximo deber para los Dioses y la joven humana. Como siempre su voluntad caprichosa imperaba. Thoth fue a cenar su comida preferida, sopa de judías.

En el comedor de la academia se encontraba la nueva pareja, Balder al lado de Yui, ella estaba eligiendo qué comería cuando repentinamente se sintió mareada, y casi cayó en el suelo, por suerte Balder estaba justamente detrás de ella y la alcanzó a tomar en brazos. Él se asustó tanto por su bienestar que inmediatamente empezó a preguntarle cómo se sentía, pero ella estaba inconsciente, se había desmayado.

En cuanto los demás Dioses que estaban ahí se dieron cuenta del incidente, se acercaron rápidamente. Hades corrió hasta llegar ante ellos, y le dijo –Deprisa, llévala a la enfermería–

Balder corrió durante todo el camino, por suerte no tropezó. Su mente estaba repleta de dudas e incertidumbres. Al llegar buscó al Doctor a cargo – ¡Doctor Tobio, necesito que venga! –

– ¿Pero qué es este… alboroto? –En cuanto el doctor vio a la chica desmayada, cambió su semblante a uno preocupado y le dijo– Ponla en esta camilla, ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?–

El Dios de la luz le contó lo sucedido y que el desmayo fue sin causa aparente.

–De acuerdo, ahora vamos a saber por qué se ha desmayado esta señorita– El médico le acercó una torunda de algodón a la nariz, empapado con alcohol. A los pocos segundos de aquello, Yui empezó a recuperar la consciencia.

– ¿En dónde estoy?–preguntó ella.

–Está en la enfermería, Señorita Kusanagi–

Yui permaneció callada, tratando de recordar lo sucedido. A su lado, Balder tenía una cara de angustia y preocupación, al ver que ella no decía nada que pudiera explicar su desmayo, no aguantó más y empezó a preguntarle sobre aquello.

– ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? Yui… –

–Estoy bien, solo un poco cansada–

– ¿Se ha desmayado anteriormente? –preguntó el médico.

– No, es la primera vez que me pasa–

– ¿Ha notado algún otro malestar? –

–Ahora que lo dice, últimamente mi estómago está delicado, porque algunos alimentos me están cayendo mal por eso he estado vomitando y otros me dan nausea al tan solo olerlos o verlos–

– ¿Le duele alguna zona del cuerpo? –

–Ahora no, pero la semana pasada me dolían los senos–

–De acuerdo, señorita Kusanagi, ¿Ha tenido relaciones sexuales en los últimos meses?–

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué necesita saber eso? –Ante la pregunta la joven se sintió avergonzada, por tener que revelar detalle tan íntimo.

–Son preguntas de rutina, necesarias para descartar posibles diagnósticos–

Renuentemente Yui susurró –Sí, hace un mes y medio–

–Disculpe, no la escuché bien, ¿Puede repetirlo?–

–Que sí, hace un mes y medio– respondió ella, con un tono exasperado. A su lado, su prometido escuchaba el interrogatorio y cómo ella se sonrojaba al responder.

–Entonces, me podría decir, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo su período? –

–… –

En ese momento Yui no recordó haber tenido el periodo del último mes… ni el del mes anterior. ¿Sería que el doctor creía que ella estaba embarazada? Pero no podía ser cierto, ¿Verdad que no? Es solo estrés por los exámenes semestrales, se decía ella. A quién engañaba, podía ser cierto. No se habían cuidado, ella no tomaba pastillas anticonceptivas, ni en el calor del momento se les ocurrió usar protección, ni aún después de aquello. Había una gran probabilidad.

–Señorita Kusanagi, necesito que responda–

–Doctor, usted no creerá que yo… o ¿Sí?–

–Todo depende de su respuesta–

–Pero es posible que solo sea estrés o no sé, cualquier otra cosa–

–Entonces, deduzco por su respuesta que no le ha llegado el período con normalidad–

–Así es– respondió ella rendida, empezando a aceptar aquella posibilidad.

–Está bien, ahora acompáñeme por favor, revisaremos con un ultrasonido. ¿Desea que este joven la acompañe?–

Yui estaba nerviosa, asombrada y en cierto modo, feliz. Una imagen llegó a su mente, su prometido cargando a un pequeño bulto de color rosado. Miró a su lado, y asintió al médico, quien los guió hacia otra sala con una camilla y al lado la máquina de ultrasonido. Balder estaba casi eufórico por la pequeña esperanza de que su prometida llevara dentro de sí a un bebé que ambos crearon. Él tomó su mano y la acompañó durante el examen, sentado a su lado, sin soltar su mano en ningún momento.

–El gel te parecerá frío, es normal– Dijo Tobio, antes de embadurnar el abdomen de la chica con un gel espeso y bastante frío. El hombre encendió la máquina, y tomó el aparato que debía estar con contacto con la piel expuesta–Ahora a lo que vinimos. A ver… – En el instante que él presionó ligeramente contra una parte del vientre, en la pantalla se vio una mancha negra, en medio del fondo de siluetas grises y delineaciones blancas –Ahí está, ¿Ven esa pequeña mancha de allí? – preguntó señalando un punto en la pantalla.

La pareja se miró entre sí y luego respondieron– Sí.

–Ese es el bebé. Felicitaciones Yui Kusanagi, y ¿Balder? ¿Él es el padre? –Preguntó el

–Por supuesto, doctor. Es mi prometido, y con el único que he estado–

–Vale, felicidades a ambos. Al parecer todo está bien, usted tiene 6 semanas y 3 días de embarazo hasta ahora, en estos momentos la estatura es 1,3 centímetros, la frecuencia cardíaca es 146 latidos por minuto, dentro de dos semanas será posible escuchar los latidos del corazón– el hombre se acercó a la máquina, y extrajo tres fotografías de la ecografía realizada– Aquí tienen. Entonces, Yui te veré en dos semanas. Cuídense mucho. Eso es todo. Me retiro, con permiso– Luego de despedirse, el doctor Tobio se fue de la enfermería, dejándolos a solas.

Ambos quedaron sumidos en sus pensamientos. Después de algunos minutos, Yui rompió el silencio y le dijo a Balder –Entonces… –

– ¿Entonces? – Prosiguió él animándola a continuar hablando.

–Entonces vamos a tener un bebé–

–Sí, seremos padres– Respondió él con una gran sonrisa.

–No lo puedo creer, yo… estoy embarazada–

–Sí, lo estás, amor– Le dijo él, afirmando lo ya descubierto.

– ¡Estoy embarazada! – Gritó finalmente ella, después de que finalmente la realidad por fin le cayera encima. Yui empezó a sollozar quedamente por la mezcla de sentimientos que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Balder se acercó más a ella, y la besó tiernamente. Sus ojos azules brillaban por la emoción y alegría. Abrazó a su prometida y luego se arrodilló ante ella, mirando la piel del abdomen aún cubierta con gel, sacó un pañuelo de un bolsillo en su pantalón y limpió con cuidado, como si pudiera lastimar a la pequeña vida que crecía dentro de Yui. Luego de terminar, miró hacia arriba, encontrando sus ojos con los de ella que lo miraban asombrados, y al borde de las lágrimas por el gesto tan conmovedor. Unieron sus manos y acariciaron suavemente la pancita, mostrando un poco de cariño a la nueva vida escondida aún dentro de su madre.

Ella estaba feliz, porque por un segundo se le pasó por la mente que tal vez Balder no estaría contento por el posible embarazo, pero sus gestos y mirada no mentían, él también quería al bebé. Pudo ver cuando él desconectó su mirada con ella, para depositar un beso en su vientre aún plano. Podría incluso jurar que ya lo amaba, así como ella después de por fin aceptar la idea de su inminente estado.

Después de caminar hacia la cafetería, ambos se encontraron con los demás dioses.

– ¡Buenas noches, provecho!– Saludaron los recién llegados, mientras se sentaban juntos al lado de Thor y Loki, quienes habían guardado dos espacios para ellos. Los demás dioses les devolvieron el saludo, al principio se sentía un ambiente tenso por la ansiedad de saber el diagnóstico de la chica, pero después de segundos reanudaron sus diferentes conversaciones y la tensión se disipó, entre risas y relatos del día.

Mientras todos comían, Yui estaba riendo cuando vio que el Dios del trueno comía sopa de queso mantecoso, el olor fuerte emanado del alimento causó que ella empezara a sentir asco y quisiera vomitar. Rápidamente se levantó de su puesto y seguida por Balder, fue al baño más cercano en donde vació lo poco que había alcanzado a ingerir en la cena.

Thor y los demás dioses vieron nuevamente preocupados la reacción de la humana, pero la resignación de que cuando ella quisiera y considerara que el momento era ideal, les diría cuál era su enfermedad.

La pareja estaba en el baño de mujeres. El rubio veía preocupado la agresividad del vómito, por eso es que quiso ayudarle de algún modo. Él se acercó y le sostuvo el cabello cercano a la cara para no mancharlo. Ella continuó vomitando sin poder evitarlo, durante un par de minutos.

–Yui ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que regresemos a seguir la cena o vamos a caminar afuera unos minutos?– Preguntó el preocupado Dios nórdico cuando ella se reincorporó y se dirigieron al lava manos, en donde ella limpió el amargo sabor de su boca.

Más aliviada ella le respondió –Quiero regresar, por lo menos para sacar una manzana y comerla en mi habitación. ¿Crees que deberíamos contarles, hoy? –

–Si tu quieres, por mi está bien, después de todo, así todos tendrán más cuidado al estar cerca de ti y el bebé–

–Bien, entonces les diremos ahora, ¿Vamos? –

–De acuerdo–

Al llegar al comedor todos estaban más preocupados que en la tarde cuando ella se desmayó. Olvidándose de toda posible cortesía para una buena conversación, los Dioses empezaron a hacer sus preguntas al mismo tiempo, causando que solo se escuchara un gran ruido y que no se entendiera ninguna en particular.

–Chicos… Eh, yo les quería contar… – Yui hablaba con voz normal, pero no la escuchaban, y a su lado, su prometido le tomó la mano –que yo estoy… embarazada–

Tras su última palabra hubo algunos rostros sorprendidos, porque si bien no escucharon lo que dijo, pudieron leer sus labios y se quedaron en silencio.

Balder viendo que no todos habían escuchado las noticias, decidió repetirlo, sobre todo en aquel instante en el que el silencio alcanzó a todos los presentes por diferentes motivos.

–Chicos, lo que Yui-san y yo les queremos decir es que, Yui está embarazada, nosotros vamos a ser padres en algunos meses. Por eso fue que se desmayó en la mañana, y hace un momento vomitó su cena–

Si bien todos estaban sorprendidos y felices por ellos, unos más otros menos. Había alguien que sostenía una batalla interna. Sus cabellos negros cubrieron su cara y su expresión era dolida. Hades sabía que más temprano que tarde ellos tendrían una familia, después de todo, estaban comprometidos, pero una parte de él, hasta aquella tarde sostenía la pequeña esperanza de que algún día, de algún modo, él podría revelarle sus sentimientos a la joven y por fin ser amado junto a la persona que le había enseñado una valiosa lección, porque él, ahora sabía que vendrían desgracias, pero que se podía seguir siendo feliz inclusive en esos momentos. No podía mirarla a los ojos y felicitarla, sentía que su alma se había devuelto al inframundo. De todas maneras, no le deseaba ningún mal a la pareja, ni al bebé, por eso mismo trataría de mantenerse alejado de ellos. Si era esta la nueva realidad, él tenía que aceptarla.

Por otra parte a Dionysus Thyrsos por fin las piezas le encajaron. Todo era tan sencillo, y a la vez poco esperado. En ese momento recordó la vez que hubo un despliegue de parte de su poder suprimido, su grillete en el lóbulo de la oreja se había calentado hasta prácticamente quemarlo por segundos. La razón hoy la comprendía. Aquella noche Yui Kusanagi y Balder Hringhorni habían concebido un bebé.

Apollon estaba medianamente sorprendido por las noticias, porque ya había visto en sus predicciones que habría un bebé, solo que no creyó que fuese del presente cercano. Él se acercó a la pareja y los felicitó a ambos, los abrazó y se devolvió a su lugar. A su lado Tsukito anotaba la nueva noticia, para recordar el evento, luego de eso se acercó y reiteró lo dicho por el Presidente estudiantil.

Después de una ronda de felicitaciones y declaraciones de buenos deseos para la nueva familia, todos se dirigieron a sus alcobas para descansar de aquel largo día lleno de noticias.

En su camino a la residencia de varones, Thor y Loki caminaban a la par. Este último riendo, pensando en qué bromas podría realizar el día siguiente.

–Loki, ¿Crees que Balder se vaya con Yui para vivir como humano? –

–Creo que si ella se lo pide, él iría con ella, pero ahora con el bebé lo dudo, no creo que alguno de ellos quiera ver su muerte, en cambio si le piden a Zeus o a nuestro padre que convierta en diosa a Yui, sería mejor para ambos, ya que el bebé también sería Dios o Diosa–

–No creí que sería tío tan pronto–

–Ni yo, pensé que aún quedaban siglos para que fuésemos solteros, aunque parece que pronto me acostumbraré a la idea–

–También yo–

En las instalaciones de damas se encontraba Yui con Balder, ambos estaban abrazados, apoyados en el respaldar de la cama, él cargándola sobre su regazo, los dos acariciando lentamente el cuerpo del otro. Aquella noche no se trataba de pasión, sino que de afectos descubiertos, susurros de amor y sentimientos confesos. Era un momento para recordar en el futuro y disfrutar en el presente.

–Yui– Susurró dulcemente en su oído el Dios de la luz.

– ¿Sí? – Respondió ella con los ojos cerrados y en un susurro también.

– Yui, cariño ¿Te gustaría ir a vivir conmigo para toda la eternidad, junto a nuestro bebé? –

Había varios factores de aquella pregunta que analizar, pero la esencia era lo importante. ¿Quería ella vivir por siempre? ¿Junto a Balder? ¿Formar una familia y vivir juntos para toda la eternidad? ¿Para así poder cuidar, querer y proteger a su nueva familia?

Para todas las preguntas solo había una respuesta escrita en su corazón.

Sí. Ella quería, sus padres y amigos la comprenderían si es que la amaban. Era tiempo de ser feliz. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y ella respondió –Sí, quiero. Balder–

Ella se elevó unos centímetros y lo besó. Hringhorni respondió con ahínco al beso mientras la sostenía delicadamente por la cintura.

Después de minutos hicieron el amor, aunque el Dios nórdico siempre se mantuvo cuidadoso de no dañar al bebé. Al final alcanzaron el orgasmo, y disfrutaron del ambiente lleno de paz, amor y felicidad. Así fue como durmieron acurrucados, el Dios de la luz y su humana especial.

Horas después ambos soñaron con aquella luz rosada y vieron claramente que en realidad era el pequeño bebé durmiendo dentro de Yui, su madre. El misterio de la luz rosada por fin se había resuelto para Balder. Yui por su parte se conmovió porque el pequeño bebé aún no tenía nombre, y por su obvio cariño para con ella. Debían ponerle un nombre, pero debido a que no sabían si sería un niño o una niña, pensarían en ambos.

Sus rostros sonrieron dormidos en medio de la obscuridad de la noche.

...

...

..

.

A/N: ¡Hola! Aquí les traigo la continuación del one-shot, debido a varios comentarios que me alentaron a seguirlo, ¡Gracias! Espero les haya gustado. Es el primer anime de un Otome game que veo, y me emocionó mucho, por eso escribí el one-shot. Amo a Balder, ¿Se nota? –ríe–

Cualquier duda, comentario o saludo me lo escriben en un review si quieren que los responda pronto, porque los mensajes privados a veces se me pasan inadvertidos, ya que no entro muy seguido al menú de la cuesta.

Creo que habrá un epílogo, depende de ustedes, ¿Quieren que haya epílogo?

Eso es todo, cuídense mucho y gracias por leerme.


End file.
